The present invention relates generally to a Freon-powered engine, and more particularly to a method and system for driving a sealed, flywheel-type turbine wherein a part of Freon storage tanks are used alternately as a source and sink of liquid Freon.
Perhaps the most serious problem facing this generation is the creation of air pollution as a result of the by-products of the automobile internal combustion engine. Alternatives have been sought to the internal combustion engine. Some of the alternatives have proven to be unreliable, prohibitively expensive or inefficient, and others have been found to produce additional forms of pollution, or to require expensive fuels. There still exists a need for a practical alternative to the internal combustion engine.